Alien Psychedelic
by Ariel Tsuki
Summary: AU, ShounenAi, SY Yugi dreamed of having the ulimate high school experience, not dealing with monitioring aliens. However, lately he's been experiencing blackouts whenever he's on the job... Prologue Up!


Alien Psychedelic: A Yugi-Oh AU Fusion Fanfiction Series

Prologue: Before Entering High School

AN (Author's Notes): Mad W00T, I'm back from the dead. It's been nine months since I last wrote a fanfic. Lately, I've been on a Yugi-Oh high. This little plot bunny hopped to me after I watched the Alien Nine OAV three times that week. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to write anything since my computer was on a fritz. Now, I'm using someone computer until further notice. Hopefully, I will get up and running and finish the others this summer between planning seminars, improving art skills, try to enter TOKYOPOP's Fourth Rising Star of Manga Contest and the summer session at a college. Wish me good luck and enjoy this fic. DISCLAIMER: Yugi-Oh and all related things belong to Kazuki Takahashi-san and their respective companies. Alien Nine also to its creator and affiliated companies.

SN (Story Notes): This story is an Alterative Universe with the Yugi-Oh cast using the story elements of the Alien Nine series. This chapter takes place early March 2014, when school is out for a month before the new school year in April (1) in Domino Central Park. WARNING: This is a shounen-ai fic with future YAOI implications, meaning boys loving other boys. The couples will be revealed as the series progress, but I think it will become obvious in the story itself.

When the line appears, it's a new scene! Enjoy the fic!

* * *

A small boy in his school uniform sat down on a bench inside of Domino Central Park, with a cylinder-shaped case in his hand (2), waiting on someone.

I can't believe it, I'm not a junior high student anymore... 

A sudden swell of happiness surged through his unusual small frame. All that frustration and stress over the high school entrance exams, that even included having to quit the gaming club in his last year to go to a cram school, paid off (3). He was going to Domino Academy with all his friends. He smiled at the thought of all things he promised himself to do when he entered high school. He just hoped that his friends would be in the same homeroom as him. He swung his short legs against the bench before he saw a small creature skittering across the park cement road. The boy unconsciously lifted his legs unto the seat with a feeling of apprehension.

_I just wish Jounouchi-kun and Honda-kun would hurry soon... _

After a few minutes after the small encounter with the creature, the boy but his diploma case inside of his book bag along with his school clothes. He would've changed at home but his home was in a different district and it would've taken considerable time to make a round trip, plus he didn't have much money left on his rail pass (4). He zipped his bag up and put it on, walking quickly to the juice machine. He looked at the choice and found his favorite on the choice. He tiptoed to the small slot and put 125 yen and tired to reach the button of his choice that was high up on the machine. Cursing his very smaller then average height, he started to jump up, hoping he can reach the button.

* * *

"Seto-nii-sama (5), I'll go to the store to get some bento boxes while you go get some drinks!"

A small raven-haired boy said as started towards the small store at the entrance of the park. A tall, brown haired Seto gave the boy a small, private smile.

"Alright, Mokuba. Just don't forget to take Yamazaki with you." The big, burly bodyguard nodded in confirmation and walked behind Mokuba.

"Understood, Seto-nii-sama. Meet you in ten!"

Seto watched Mokuba until the small boy couldn't be seen anymore before heading for the juice machine.

I'm glad that I let Mokuba do this, a little post-graduation party from a school of bunch of idiots... Why I even bother going to school is beyond me.

Seto took a deep breath to dispel the angry emotion in his seat. It was a rare occasion that he could find some free time to spend with Mokuba since he was busy with Kaiba Corporation, especially around this time of the year where the workload was at its highest with the schools ending the school year and preparing for the next year.

As Seto reached his destination, he saw a small boy jumping up and down, trying to reach the top button on the machine.

"I hate this, I wish I was taller..." He heard the small boy said.

Seto simply walked up and press the button as the boy snapped his head to Seto and look at him in surprise. Seto's eyes widen as he stare into a pair of large violet eyes and a round face surround by jagged blond hair with one of the weirdest hairstyles he has ever seen in his life. The boy blushed as he took his drink from the bottom slot.

"Thank you very much."

"No problem."

"Oi, Yugi! Where are ya?!"

Yugi gave Seto a bright smile. "I have to go. Thank you again."

Yugi quickly walked toward to the source of the voice as Seto watched the small boy walk off. Then Seto snapped from a semi-trance and was trying to cool the small heat on he felt on his cheeks as he got a pair of drinks from the machine.

_He had to be at most one or two years older than Mokuba... I feel like a pervert... _

Seto shook his head as he headed for a bench, waiting and thinking about a pair of violet eyes.

* * *

"Yo, Yugi!" A blond haired teenager said, greeting the small boy. Yugi looked at him with mock anger.

"Mou... Jounouchi-kun (6)! You said that you was just running to your house and coming to meet me here!"

Jounouchi smiled sheepishly. "Sorry 'bout that. I was kinda busy with Mai..."

Yugi blushed a bit at the innuendo. He knew that their classmates envied Jounouchi since he has what most junior high school would kill to have: a hot college girlfriend. "Anyway... where's Honda-kun?"

"He's coming later, his parents wanted to at least have a little bit of time before he hangs with us." Jounouchi jumped on a bench. "Man, we are gonna have the best damn time of lives tonight! Did you tell ya mom that you're crashing at my apartment tonight, ne?"

Yugi laughed as he nodded. "Yeah, but she'll call around eleven to see if we're there..."

Jounouchi winked at him. "Don't worry, Yugi. We'll run back before eleven, talk with ya mom then go catch the last train to Shibuya! Wait, Yugi, this night will be an unforgettable night! Ah, the dibs you have when you own a room in a boarding house."

Yugi smiled a little uneasily. "I guess so..."

Jounouchi jumped off the bench and put an arm around Yugi. "Oi, since we don't hafta meet with Honda anytime soon, we should check our new high school."

Yugi looked at Jounouchi a little worriedly. "You think it's okay to do that?"

Jounouchi grabbed Yugi's wrist and started to drag Yugi in the direction of the entrance of the park in the direction of the school. "Don't worry, most of the teachers should've headed home and the students should've been done cleaning the school (7)."

Yugi just sighed as he let Jounouchi drag him ahead.

* * *

Jounouchi and Yugi looked at the large building with amazement from behind the gates. Jounouchi whistled.

"This is much bigger than our junior high building, ne? I'm still shocked that I'm actually going to be a student here." Jounouchi said slowly, letting the amazement wash over him.

"No, with all that studying you was pulling off gave you the right to be accepted here."

Jounouchi turned his gaze to Yugi and smiled. "Thanks, Yugi."

Yugi smiled back. "That what are friends for, ne?"

Jounouchi rubbed his nose with his finger. "Heh heh, enough of this friendship bonding and let's go and take a look-see." With that, Jounouchi holstered Yugi unto his shoulders.

Yugi looked at him with apprehension dawning on his face. "Jounouchi-kun, I don't think this is a good idea..."

"Ah, Yugi, don't worry about it..."

"But they closed the gates, that means no one's here except the groundskeeper (8). We can get in serious trouble if we're caught..."

"Don't worry 'bout it. I'll make sure that we won't get caught. Hurry, you may be light but not after holding you for a while, you're killing my shoulders."

Yugi puffed his cheeks in indignation as he latched into the top of the gate. Using Jounouchi as a lever, he climbed over the gate.

"Ow!" Yugi said, rubbing his butt after a clumsy landing. Jounouchi easily climbed over the gate and landed on his feet with ease. Yugi glared at him to say anything as Jounouchi smiled bashfully. The two continued to go further in the campus without getting noticed until they saw a tall gate encircling a large area in the side of the school. Yugi let his hand entangle into some of the links. "I wonder why they have a cage here?" Yugi said with curiosity creeping his voice.

Jounouchi grabbed unto the gate with his hands, looking excitedly. "This is cool! Maybe they're putting a new batting range for the baseball team?"

Yugi sweat-dropped. "I don't think so, Jounouchi-kun..."

Jounouchi let go of the gate. "Come on, I want to take a small peek inside the school."

"Jounouchi-kun..."

Jounouchi clapped his hands in front of him with a slight bow. "Just a small peek. It'll be short and we'll be back at the park before Honda comes."

Yugi sighed, knowing that he couldn't deny his close friend anything. However, when Yugi had let go the gates, the next few moments became a blur as he felt his small body fly into the air and landed into the open area a few yards away from the gates. He could hear a few votes from a distance from him. His body racking with a temporary sharp pain, he opened his eyes but shut them to protect them from the cloud of dirt surrounding them.

"Yugi!" Jounouchi cried out.

Jounouchi was pretty loud, meaning that he was near him Yugi had deducted. He sat up after the sharp pain has passed and start to cough. He tried to open his eyes and when he did, he saw roughed-up Jounouchi being held by two guys in black suits with dark shades on.

"Jounouchi!"

Jounouchi tried to free his arms, but the men held him in his place. "Yugi, ya okay?"

"I thought that there were no students left on the grounds. I know that the principle had notified every student not to be in the school this evening."

Yugi turned his attention to the speaker. The man looked at Yugi with yellow and sea green eyes, a hand on his hip. His long sea green hair swinging in the cool air of the evening.

"I'm Dartz Atlantis (9), lieutenant major of the Alien Party Association. What are you doing here, little boy?"

End of Prologue

* * *

AEN (Author's End Notes): Hiya, I hope you enjoyed the little prologue and all. I'm just glad that I'm writing again. This project will be a tough one for me 'cuz I'm writing about the Japanese high school experience, something that I only studied about in books and manga. In some fanfic-doms, you don't see a lot of those, since a lot of high school-based fanfiction are based on the American high school experience, which is totally different. In this fanfic, the Japanese high school experience influences some events. Onward, to the Culture Endnotes:

1. Unlike the American school year (except college), which starts after Labor Day (the first Monday of September), the Japanese school year (except college, I think) starts early in April, in time for the Sakura (cherry blossoms) starts to bloom off the trees. The Japanese believe this time of the year is appropriate to start a school since spring represents beginnings. Very poetic...

2. Japanese graduation ceremonies are very simple compared to American ones. In America, the graduate wears semi-formal clothing under a cap and gown. In Japan, the graduate just wears his school uniform. In fact, the graduate goes to school on his graduate day (but it's similar to an American high school senior's last day of school, in which they say goodbye to classmates and friends while taking pictures and such). There isn't much pomp and circumstance. The ceremony is very simple, the graduation class in order of class section and alphabetically by the Japanese letter system. The school principle will announce the top student or the valedictorian of the class and give them a plaque and the student doesn't make a speech, which is tradition in America (except kindergarten, elementary and some junior high schools). Each student receives a cylinder-shaped case with his or her diploma inside. They usually sing the school's graduation song before leaving. Even without the typical frills of an American graduation, the Japanese one is no less emotional. After the graduation, the new alumni usually throw a party with their friends.

3. Basically most Japanese students have sacrifice a lot of time during the so-called Exam Hell, or the entrance exams. Compared with Japanese entrance exams, the American entrance exams (which are used to enter private schools and specialized public schools) are a cakewalk. Many students quit clubs so they can go to cram school, which is like extra schooling, or exam preparatory school to study these exams. However, there some schools that has an 'elevator system' in that the student just simply go the new school which is run by the same people of the old school. In this fic, Domino Academy isn't the best high school in the area, but it is the most popular and is in the top three of five high schools in the Domino Area.

4. In this story, Yugi doesn't live in Domino, well at least not yet. In Tokyo, they're at more than 25-30 districts, with hundreds of wards. Domino in this story is a district, although it's a fictional city in the manga. To travel around Tokyo, it is essential to have a rail pass to get around. In New York City, we have the Metrocard, which is pretty much the same thing. The students from kindergarten to last year of high school receive free two Metrocards each school year (I wish they can at least give half-fares to college students, cheap bastards). I'm not sure that Tokyo students get the same treatment, but for the sake of this fanfic, let's assume that they do have a fixed amount of money in their rail passes from the Japanese educational system.

5. '-Nii-sama' means brother, but in a more respectable and formal form than the usual '–nii-san' or the informal '-nii-chan'. Actually in the canon universe Mokuba just calls Seto 'Nii-sama', but in this alternate universe, there's a reason. You'll see why in future chapters! !

6. Mou, used with a verb, means 'already doing something'. However, it can be used as an expression of exasperation or annoyance of the speaker like Yugi is using here.

7. Yes, Japanese schools don't have janitors (except the high society schools, but I doubt that). Instead of janitors, a set number of students from each class clean the classroom and surrounding areas. Kinda sucks for them, ne? So next time, if you want to write a steamy YAOI scene in a closet, just remember there's no janitor's closets, but a supply closet !

8. Okay, I'm not sure that all Japanese schools have a groundskeeper, or they even call them groundskeeper, however there is a person who watches over the school at night in some Japanese schools.

9. Okay, I know a majority of you are following the pace of the English-dubbed anime and have no clue of who this character is. Yup, he's not a original character and the people who watched at least up to episode 184 know about this guy, Dartz. I don't know if he has a last name, but I think I forgot it. Don't worry, he's the next villain in the next saga after the Battle City Finals Saga in the Doom Saga (or the Dartz Saga, whichever it's called). Plus, his last name is a bit of a spoiler of who he is anyway, as the show progress in America, you'll know why.

..... My endnotes are too long, I'll try to shorten it a bit next time.

* * *

Next Part:

Yugi and Jounouchi are chosen to be a part of the first Alien Party after class elections. They are surprised when they find out who is in their team when they attended the first meeting of the year. However, they still need to learn the ropes of being in the Alien Party, including getting used to wear a Borg on top of their head, much to Yugi's concern.

Part One: The First Alien Party of Domino High

* * *

Fic Created: 7/04

Prologue Finished: 8/21/04


End file.
